To explore the mechanism of sensitization of cocaine effects by measuring amphetamine-induced dopamine (DA) release in subjects with history of cocaine abuse, recently detoxified (n=32), and matched healthy controls (n=32_). Result of these studies at this early stage show no differences between groups. Recruitment continues.